1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor integrated circuits and more particularly to programmable fuse structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programmable circuits are well-known and incorporate a variety of programmable elements. One such programmable element is a fusible link whose conductivity is selectively altered. Fusible links are usually portions of a conductive layer which are unable to carry as much current as the remainder of the layer. In an unprogrammed state, the fusible link conducts with a very low impedance, approximately 2-6 ohms for metal fusible links, and serves as a low impedance current path between conductive bodies. In a programmed state, the fusible link becomes a virtual open circuit.
Fusible links are programmed in a number of different ways. For example, laser beams may effectively destroy and thus program selected fusible links. Additionally, programming circuitry may apply a voltage across a selected fusible link to produce a programming current in the fusible link sufficiently large to destroy the fusible link with time. Although some electrically programmed fusible links are recoverable by, for example, application of ultraviolet light, other fusible links are intended to be nonrecoverable, i.e. intended to be permanently nonconductive.
Fusible links may be used in conjunction with different types of integrated circuit structures. A fusible link such as fusible link 100, illustrated in a top plan view in FIG. 1, labeled prior art, includes a conductive layer 102 which provides a low impedance current path between vias 104 and 106. Conductive layer 102 includes a narrowed region or neck 108 where current density (i.e., current per unit area) increases relative to adjacent portions of conductive layer 102. A properly fabricated narrowed region 102 conducts a nondestructive current in normal operations, such as a memory read operation. However, during programming, a programming voltage applied across vias 104 and 106 produces sufficiently high programming current density in neck 108 to melt neck 108 and create an open circuit between vias 104 and 106.
Although fusible link 100 is well-known, a number of disadvantages exist relating to, for example, the ability to repeatedly fabricate the link, the ability to scale down the link to small geometries, the predictability of link performance, the large current required to program the link, and the ability to achieve desired packing densities with the link. For example, the formation of fusible link 100 generally requires a large number of process steps. These steps include depositing an oxide layer on a substrate (not shown), depositing conductive layer 102 such as metal or polysilicon on the oxide layer, patterning conductive layer 102 to form the neck 108, depositing an interlevel dielectric (not shown) over the patterned layer 102, forming vias 104 and 106 in the interlevel dielectric, filling vias 104 and 106 with a metal from a metal layer formed over the interlevel dielectric, and patterning the metal layer (not shown) to form interconnects. In all, fabrication of fusible link 100 typically requires at least seven generalized, well-known steps. Additionally, the ability to scale down the size of fusible link 100 is constrained by, for example, a design rule requiring sufficient pitch, i.e. the width of conductive layer 102 plus spacing to adjacent conductors. Current processing operation limitations substantially limit pitch reductions. Furthermore, decreasing geometries increase the difficulty of reliably reproducing neck 108 to consistent parameters, which can lead to unpredictable operation. The integrity of neck 108 is necessary for normal operations, and an unintended disruption of current flow through fusible link 100 due to an unexpectedly small neck unexpectedly open-circuiting can result in failure of an entire circuit. Additionally, the programming current may unexpectedly fail to open circuit an unexpectedly large neck. Thus to assure programming, the programming current is generally increased to compensate for variations in neck 108 geometry. Moreover, the layout and chip area required by fusible link 100 adversely impact component packing densities.
Other fuse structures have been proposed such as the fuse structure in Crafts et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,820. Crafts et al. forms a junction between a normally sized aluminum via and a polysilicon layer. The polysilicon layer and via material conduct a limited current below the current necessary to internally melt the via. However, the polysilicon layer, having a high impedance relative to the via material, acts as a heating element and melts the aluminum via material at the junction to sever any connections between the via and the polysilicon layer. Additionally, Crafts et al. protects other vias from the current density needed to heat the polysilicon layer by providing parallel current paths into the polysilicon layer and a single path out through the junction.
Conventionally, filled vias and contact holes are sized to provide permanent conductive interconnections between conductors on different integrated circuit layers. Current supply circuitry is not designed to supply current sufficient to destroy a conventionally filled via or contact hole without unacceptably increasing the risk of damage to other conducting conductors and other adjacent structures.